


Get your mind out of the gutter

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Marcodore (Marcus Flint/Theodore Nott) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Oh dear Merlin.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Theodore Nott
Series: Marcodore (Marcus Flint/Theodore Nott) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067750
Kudos: 2





	Get your mind out of the gutter

Our story starts in the Slytherin common room. It's the day after the first task of the Triwizard Tournament, but our story follows what Marcus Flint is doing with his fiancé Theodore Nott after returning from his busy Quidditch career.

Theodore asked, "What do you plan on doing with me today, Marc?"

Marcus smirked. "Well, I was planning on having you all to myself for the day. I will---"

Theodore rolled his eyes. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

Marcus said, "Think 'bout it, Theo. This is our first day together as an engaged couple."

Theodore smiled. "It is, but that doesn't mean we have to spend it doing that!"

Marcus inquired, "Well then, Mr., what's your plan for the day?"

Theodore told him, "I actually wanted to spend this day doing more romantic activities."

Marcus started, "But, se---"

Theodore stood up from his chair and responded, "Well, I guess I'll just have to go for a stroll on my lonesome then. Good day to you, Marc!"

Marcus sprang to his feet and blurted out, "Sorry!"

Theodore ignored him and turned to leave.

Marcus rushed in front of his path and whispered, "I'm sorry, Theo. I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to make the most of our time together because as soon as this Tournament is over, I have to return to playing matches. I... I just want whatever makes you happy because when you're happy, I'm happiest. Can you forgive me?"

Theodore pulled him into a hug and smiled slightly. "'Course I can!"

Marcus grinned. "Now, what's this about a stroll?"

Theodore grabbed his hand and beamed, "I hear the lake is beautiful this time of year."


End file.
